My Secret is fatally gorgeous
by EruditeWitch
Summary: The trio during the summer after their sixth year. With war looming in the horizon, things can't get much worse. Or can they? Will love help to overcome? Will The Dark Lord and his deatheaters win? My first fic. Starts off a little slow but will pick up w
1. Chapter 1

Morning dawned on The Burrow with exceptional sparkle, excitement was in the air as everyone prepared for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Mrs. Weasley's voice had grown to an exceptionally high pitch as the entire Weasley family prepared for the arrival of the Delacours right after breakfast. Bill and Charlie were busy in the garden getting the decorations up, which was proving even more daunting due to some persistent dandelions who seemed to bite as you tried to uproot them. Mr. Weasley was on his way to fetch Fleur's family at the international portkey station. Ginny was in a battle of control with Fleur as she pinned up the flaxen dress far too tightly on Ginny's side. Even Hermione was doing her part by charming some exceptionally beautiful honeysuckle into sonnets, and she was feeling quite please with herself for performing such a difficult charm.

Ronald Weasley had been sent to fetch the apples for the multitude of pies his mother was baking. With a groggy grunt and a yawn he agreed to go, mumbling under his breath "I should be eating food not bloody fetching it." A sudden number of nearly 20 pops caught Ron's attention as he noticed his twin brothers Fred and George apparating. They were with his father and about a dozen veela-like people, including veela men! "Zis is not a very grand place for my daughter's wedding." Ron heard a thin woman with long silver hair exclaim. Arthur simply ignored her, but Fred had quickly offered her a piece of candy. Only when Arthur snatched it out of her hand did Ron begin to feel disappointed.

Disappointment at the lack of Mrs. Delacour's comeuppance soon turned to a sick feeling in the pit of Ron's stomach. He had spotted Hermione on the outskirts of the garden. She was still charming flowers. Now a set of hydrangeas was attempting to form "_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" _ As they were, petals were falling all over Hermione and the purple flowers were getting stuck in her hair. She giggled and Ron's heart leapt. "Bloody hell she's beautiful!" Ron thought. "But we're just friends. I'm no international Quidditch player, I'm ruddy bad with school, and I have no money. She'll never want me." Ron thought this last statement and sighed.

Hermione heard a sigh and turned, flowers still in her hair. "I wonder why he looks so dazed and upset?" She silently thought to herself. "Good morning Ron!" she exclaimed despite her questioning state of mind. Ron's ears went red for staring at her. "Why are you always so cheerful in the morning?" he asked, in a very playful tone, glancing at her display. "That looks brilliant!" he marveled. It was Hermione's turn to blush now, as Goosebumps floated up her arm and she turned the same shade of pink as the orchids she was now charming into "_Rough winds to shake the darling buds of may." _A loud yelp from a dandelion bitten Bill startled them back into reality. Ron proceeded to the orchard. Hermione finished her last sonnet and left for the house to help the girls get ready.

It was August 1st and Harry was saying goodbye to his childhood home once and for all. He was 17 now and an adult by wizard standards. Vernon and Dudley had left for an afternoon of golf, which had not bothered Harry in the slightest. Harry sent Hedwig out ahead of him to the Burrow for some much needed hunting time.

Harry gingerly placed assorted trinkets and books into his trunk. As he put a locket in it's case, anger rose in his chest. "He's gone and Snape will pay." He exclaimed. He ripped out a piece of parchment and scribbled "Step one: Who is R.A.B? Step two…" Harry heard a rapping at his door and quickly put the locket and parchment in his pocket.

Petunia cleared her throat and remained rigid in Harry's bedroom doorway. "I um understand you will be leaving now?" Petunia asked and Harry nodded. "Well then make sure you don't leave this place filthy." Petunia stopped talking but didn't leave. Harry gazed at her curiously. "Anything else?" He said with even more bitterness than he had intended. Petunia looked taken aback, but continued. "So you're going to be in a lot of danger then, fighting that man?" Harry softened, but just nodded. "I can never justify what I've said and done to you, and I'm not going to try to." "It would take too long anyways." Harry replied sardonically. "Yes well…Please be safe. I loved your mother when we were children. When we drifted apart and she died, I never really forgave myself. You're the only piece of Lily I have left. You and this." She set a little black book on the dresser and scuttled out of Harry's room before he had any time to respond.

Harry Picked up the thin book and opened the first page. It was a muggle picture of Lily and Petunia. They were giggling and picking flowers. The next few were more childhood photographs of happy little scenes. Finally, Harry came to the last page. There was a moving picture of his parents. They were waving with one hand and touching her slightly round belly with the other. Three envelopes fell from this page. They were letters to Petunia. One was a goodbye and wedding announcement. The letter was strained and bitter. The next letter contained the picture, because all it said was "I'm having a baby boy!" The final letter caused Harry to sit. This one was long. It told Petunia they were in danger. There was an apology and sentiments of regret. The letter was dated October 30, 1980. Harry sank and every ounce of fear, sadness, and trepidation crept to the surface. He cried a single tear.

Harry thought of Ginny for just one second. That's all he allowed himself. Her warm smile and deep eyes made him feel safe. But he banished these thoughts quickly as it hurt him too much.

With a puffed out chest and a brave face, Harry made his way down the stairs with his luggage in tow. He stepped in the spotless kitchen and put one hand on Petunia's arm. "I will write you when this is all over. If anything should happen…well I don't know." He said very softly. And with that Harry met Remus Lupin to apparate to the wedding, walking away from #4 Privet Drive for the last time.

Harry was greeted at the Burrow with a twitter of excitement from his two best mates. Hermione gave him an enthusiastic hug, and went into how worried she was about him. Ron patted his back and said "I hope it wasn't too bad there, mate." "Nothing I couldn't handle." Harry laughed. He clutched the book in his pocket but didn't say anything. "Hermione, what is that in your hair?" "Oh I was charming some flowers and they got stuck there, but I can just charm my dress to match them. Speaking of which, I have to go help Ginny." She gave Harry a knowing look and was off.

"Speaking of which," Ron said in an accusatory tone "What did you say to her that made her mope around this house all summer. She barely smiles anymore?" "Oh no." Harry thought. "The moment I've been dreading." But he said out loud "I sorta kinda broke up with her to keep her safe. Too many people around me get hurt and I…I just couldn't lose another person I love." Ron was shocked. He was sure Harry had just said "love" but thought it best to leave that alone. "Well that was ruddy stupid of you. My sister is special to you, she needs to know how you feel." Ron was shocked my own words. Harry smirked "What? Like you?" Ron looked confused, which Ron was very good at being. "You have to admit you fancy Hermione." And with that Ron went red. "Let's go up and get ready." He mumbled as they headed into the house.

The wedding started off incredibly well. Harry took a seat next to Tonks and Lupin, Tonks was wearing a cream colored striped suit and had her hair in golden blonde curls. Ron was placed next to Charlie underneath a canopy of lilies. All of the Weasley brothers, except for Percy who declined his invitation, were dressed in sharp black dress robes decorated with lily boutonnières. The fairies that were charmed to fly around stopped as violins that came from nowhere began to play "Green sleeves." Hermione hurriedly scuttled down the aisle. It was obvious she was helping the girls with some last minute touches. Ron practically jumped out of his skin at the sight of her. She was wearing a lavender dress, which complimented the stuck flowers in her swaying hair very well. Her shoulders were bare, and the dress fit her form all of the way to her knees, where it slit on both sides and belled out at her legs. Ron could have sworn Hermione was sparkling. When her gaze met his, as she took her seat right beside Molly, he quickly looked down the aisle at his sister and Gabrielle, walking side by side in matching gold dresses. Ginny's hair was pulled up tightly on the top of her head, scattered ringlets falling past her ears. She looked at Harry briefly, and there was so much pain and longing between the two of them that she had to turn away quickly for fear of crying.

The reception started with raucous music and cheers throughout the enchanted tent in the orchard. Ron had piled on so much food that Hermione thought he was bringing enough for all of them. "Honestly, Ron! Sometimes it appears all you care about is food!" She exclaimed as she took one plate out of his hand and helped him to the table. When they got there, they found Harry and Ginny sitting in complete silence. She had tears in her eyes. "I'm hungry." She said coldly and ran toward the cake. "Harry you need to stop this. Didn't Dumbledore tell you that love is the most important magic of all?" Hermione gasped at the mention of Dumbledore and the corresponding look on Harry's face. "I'm just worried about losing her I guess." Harry explained with much more honesty than he intended. "But you two need each other, especially now." Hermione said, and Harry darkened. He slowly walked out of the orchard.

Hermione looked crestfallen. She was always very hurt by Harry's moods. "I was just trying to help." She said quietly. "Well maybe he just didn't want you meddling." Ron said with a mouthful of food. He knew it was wrong to say, but at this realization Hermione had run off in the opposite direction of Harry. Ron sat at his table alone and full of food. He did not sit there long, however. As slow music started to play, he walked off into the night.

Harry was sitting in silence at the pond. He had so much to think about. He needed to find 6 pieces of the most evil man in the world's soul. He needed to destroy him. And now Hermione was lecturing him on his love life? Harry was angry and scared at the same time. There were so many things he had to do. He wasn't going back to school. He has to find out who R.A.B is…and he has to go see his parent's house. Harry saw no end to everything that was lying ahead of him.

Harry heard footsteps, and turned to find Ginny. She had taken her hair down and her shoes were nowhere to be seen. Harry was unaware of the tears in his eyes, but Ginny had gently wiped away one falling from his cheek. He felt a pang of guilt immediately. "Ginny I…" but he had to stop. Ginny was kissing him in the same way she had done so many times before. She looked at him and smiled. "I understand you can't take me with you, but I'm scared for you. I'm never going to stop…to stop loving you." She looked at him with a twitch in her eye. "I'm scared Gin. I don't know what I'm doing, but I have to do it." And with that they kissed, and the kiss never seemed to end. It filled Harry with so much warmth he forgot himself for at least a few brief moments.

Meanwhile Ron was mentally kicking himself for alienating Hermione again. "I am such a prat." He thought angrily to himself. "This is probably my last night at home before we go off on this bloody death mission." This thought scared Ron, but his thoughts were interrupted as he tripped and fell flat on his face over some shoes. "Bloody wanking shoes!" he yelled, and then heard a gasp. Hermione was sitting under a set of her charmed flowers in the grass, it was so dark he could barely see her, but he could tell by the sound of her sighs she was crying. "Hermione I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It's just the thought of Harry hurting Ginny that gets a rise out of me. I mean he's my best mate!" Ron explained, but Hermione just started crying harder. "It's not that." She sobbed. "I'm scared of what we're going to do. Harry hasn't told us his plan, but I have a good idea. I am just so unsure it's frightening!" At her admission, Ron placed a hand on her shoulder; he had no idea what to say. "I'm scared too." He stated, almost matter of fact. He realized his hand still rested on her shoulder. Soft music was drifting to where they were sitting. "Dance with me." He said as he got up and grabbed her hand. She was startled but obliged.

They stood like that for a few minutes before Ron kissed her forehead and looked down at her. "I will always be here for you. I'll never let anyone hurt you." With that she laid her head on his chest and he stroked her hair gently. They felt so safe and sure in that moment, but that moment didn't last long.

Tonks' shriek could be heard throughout the whole yard, and Remus began to sprint instantaneously. The form of many of the guests was changing into cloaked forms of Deatheaters. Things were about to get much worse.


	2. Vanished

**Chapter 2: Vanished**

"My secret is fatally gorgeous, I'd die for you. But in this Bonnie and Clyde kind of romance, tell me, would you…die for me too?

_-The Spill Canvas_

Hermione and Ron jumped up with a start and headed for the house. As they crossed through the tent, they saw a number of hooded figures shooting curses and family, friends, and guests. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand, eyes wide, but they were quickly blown apart by a purple burst of lights. Hermione fired back with a stun that brought the strange deatheater to the ground, but she had lost Ron. She looked around frantic, unsure of what to do. Then, A menacing face with long blonde hair came into her view. "I thought you were in Azkaban…" she replied, trying to stay brave.

Ron had lost Hermione in the smoke, so he quickly ran in search of her. On his way, though, he ran into his frantic looking father.

"It must have been polyjuice potion. We never even thought of that. I'm such a fool." He murmured. Arthur quickly conjured up a shielding charm to ward off a curse. "Ron I can handle myself. Go find your mother." And with that, Arthur pushed Ron off toward the house.

Nymphadora Tonks was lying lifeless on the floor when Remus burst into the house. There, smiling over her body was Bellatrix with an evil grin. "That'll teach you to disrespect your blood!" she screeched. And in the most calm and cool tone he could muster, Remus called out "Avada Kedavra!" and Bellatrix was dead. Remus didn't think upon the act of taking a life, he did not worry about how unaffected he was either. The only thing he thought of was Tonks. He picked her tiny form up and gazed at her face, which held a pained expression. And to Remus Lupin's surprise, a slight breath escaped his lover's lips. Remus tore up into Ron's room, laid her gently on the bed, and sealed the room. He would have stayed there all night, but the screams of Ginny Weasley were a more pressing matter.

Ron ran up to where he saw his mother cowering before Fenrir Greyback. She was whimpering as he was softly saying to her " I can smell your fear old witch. I will lock up all of your precious babies and save them for a full moon. That little girl looks ravishingly delicious." As he lifted his wasn't to her, Ron have him an excellent Bat Bogey Hex in honor of the aforementioned Ginny and ran to his mother. But the hex didn't last as long as he'd hoped. And with one small "expelliarmus", Ron was disarmed. HE held his mother and braced himself for what was next. From behind Greyback, a seemingly disembodied voice called out "Crucio", and the werewolf collapsed in pain. Ron shouted "incarcerous" and he was bound on the ground. As he looked up, Ron saw the frightened and shocked face of Percy looking back at him.

"I received a warning owl from Fleur, I…I…" But he didn't finish; his mother had pulled both of her boys into a bone-crushing hug. But she quickly grabbed her wand off the ground and shouted "Levicorpus!" at a masked deatheater. "I shall manage boys. Go find Ginny." But there was no need as they heard Ginny's bloodcurdling scream from the house. As Ron looked up, he saw Hermione, running from a man toward the house, shooting shielding charms and hexes over her shoulder.

Charlie, Bill, and Arthur had now bound the deatheaters that they had cursed in the tent. Arthur went over to Molly and Percy to bind the deatheater hanging by his leg. Percy ran to Charlie and Bill "Ron has ran to the house after Hermione. She was being chased. I heard Ginny scream…" and after saying this, Percy collapsed. There was a gash form an earlier altercation on his back. Bill and Charlie ran toward the house after hurriedly healing Percy and leaving him with Arthur.

Harry and Ginny had been closest to the house, and ran toward Tonks' scream as quickly as possible, wands ready. Antonin Dolohov headed them off at the kitchen. Harry quickly cursed him, but as Ginny was readying to bind him, she was stormed and grabbed by Rudolphus Lestrange. Harry's heart jumped into his throat. He couldn't lose Ginny. He would never forgive himself.

"I see we have a little girlfriend here, huh Potter?" called Lestrange's steely voice. "A fine bird this one is." He said in a disgusting tone as he drew his hand across her neck.

Harry saw his chance. He stunned this horrible deatheater, hitting his head and causing him to fall and go limp beside the table. As Harry ran to Ginny, a sharp pain cut across his back. Dolohov had risen. Ginny called out "Sectumsepre", and screamed as Harry fell into her arms, blood gushing from his back.

Hermione rushed into the house, hoping to slip away safely. Lucious was right in tow. She came to Ron's room, but could not get in. She ran into Ginny's room and sealed herself in. She knew she didn't have much time. She began frantically searing the room for something to help. She picked up a mirror; maybe she could deflect spells with this. She heard her seal breaking and quickly shoved the mirror into her purse readying her wand. They both shouted "Expelliarmus" at the same time. The wands flew in opposite directions, but Lucious was quicker. He shouted "Petrificus Totalus" and Hermione fell to the ground.

Ron ran up to the sounds coming from Ginny's room. He saw Lucious pick up a still and scared Hermione. Ron screamed her name, but it was too late. With a loud 'pop', they disappeared and Ron fell to his knees.

Hermione woke in pain. Her head throbbed and her body ached. She was chained to a post of a very small bed in a very dank room. The room had a large worn threadbare rug strewn across and plain cement floor. There was a small pot bellied stove in the corner with a teapot brewing on it. There was nothing on the cold stone walls save for a small window in the top corner with bars on it. Hermione could see snow and shivered, she was still in the torn remains of her lavender dress. Hermione was puzzled. _"It isn't summer."_ She thought. She feared the worst. That is what she got.

She heard heavy footsteps falling across the stone floor outside. The solid wooden door flung open to reveal the cold smile of Lucious Malfoy gazing back at her. He was as clean and polished as ever, there was no evidence that he had spent the last year in Azkaban. The fact that he was out meant Azkaban has fell to the deatheaters, she concluded.

"I understand Harry had a number of special meetings with that bumbling old man before my son killed him." Claimed Lucious.

"Your son was too much of a coward to kill Dumbledore, Snape had to finish the job for him." Hermione yelled. She was not going down without a fight. As the last words fell from her mouth, Lucious raised his hand and barreled it down on the side of her face, causing blood to trickle down her lip.

"What was the nature of their meetings? The Dark Lord could find this information very useful." Lucious said in an eerily calm voice.

"Well of course he would. And what a convenient way to make up for the disaster you caused in the Department of Mysteries!" Hermione replied. She knew she was in for it, but she would never give up Harry. And with that, Lucious raised his wand as a silent spell caused embers form the stove in to corner to fly up and attach themselves to Hermione's bare arms and legs. She screamed and tried to shake them away, but they stayed attached until they burned out. As her captor walked out, Hermione looked down to see the searing painful sores on her arms and legs. She quickly passed out from the pain.

Hermione woke to find the door being slammed loudly. Her wrested ached from the chains on them. She flinched as she saw Draco running towards her. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head towards his. "You will tell my father what he wants to know, or I will kill you myself." Hermione didn't talk back this time; she just pursed her lips tighter. Draco leered at her with a look that elicited a primal fear in her chest. "You know, there are other things filthy little mudbloods are good for." As he said this, he placed on hand on her bruised knee and moved his long fingers slowly up her dress. She cringed. "Oh! I've hit a nerve." He kissed her hard on the lips and grabbed her hair again. "Which one of the 'golden trio's' boys is you saving this for?" He shoved his hands hard between her legs, causing her to cry out in pain. As he pushed his hand further inside of her, she began to cry. Luckily his father called him back upstairs. But not before a goodbye 'Crucio' on his way out.

Hermione had now been in this room for two days, with not food or water. The tea on the stove was gone and her captors weren't bringing her anything else. This must have been their new tactic for making her talk. She would still hear them outside even when they didn't come in to hurt her some more. She was getting weak, and her mouth was so dry. Draco would come in occasionally and touch her in humiliating ways. Tell her she was a whore who deserved this. Sometimes her made her return the favor. She was too weak to relent, but he never took it as far as she feared, claiming "She wasn't clean enough for him."

As she was giving up all hope of surviving, she heard voices coming from her purse. She took her unbound foot and moved the small lavender bag closer. It was Ron and Harry, but how? "I don't know what to do, Ron. She just disappeared." She heard Harry say. " I need to do something! I can't lose her now! She doesn't know how much I love her! She heard Ron yell. _"Ron loves me!"_ She thought. _"Now I have to make it through this. I need to think of something. Maybe they can hear me…"_ But before she could try, Draco walked back in. She did the only thing she could think of. She screamed in the direction of her purse. She didn't want the mirror to be found, but she wanted Harry to know she had it. She was quickly stunned into silence.

Ron sank into his bed. He was being flooded with a thousand thoughts. He had just admitted to his best mate that he was in love. But his love was in danger and he felt powerless.

It had been two days since the attack on The Burrow. Harry woke up yesterday to a very relieved Mrs. Weasley, who had been tending to his and Percy's wounds without sleep. Tonks had awakened after the persistent calls from Remus to do so. As she opened her eyes, he smiled. "There's my girl! Now I can go help everyone find Hermione." And with a grave look on his face, Remus explained to Tonks all that had happened.

Arthur, Charlie, Bill, and Mad-eye had been feverishly trying to track down Lucious and Hermione, but to no avail. Ron was completely beside himself at their lack of success and could be often found in his room yelling and smashing Merlin knows what. Harry was sent to calm him down this time. After his confession, he was nearly crying. Harry went over to put a hand on Ron's shoulder, but as he was walking, he heard a scream emitting form his back pocket. "Hermione!" Ron was now looking quite foolish as he had jumped off the bed and was yelling at Harry's arse. But all he got was silence. Harry pulled the mirror out of his pocket. "Ginny's Mirror! Hermione must have taken it form her room. Ron, this is the mirror Sirius gave me." Excited, both of the boys ran downstairs to show Moody, he'll know what to do.

Hermione was in a terrible state. Her dress was torn to reveal intimate areas of her body, Draco's handiwork. She was pale and shaking. Sores were covering her body and she could barely keep her eyes open. When she heard the door she prepared for the worst. She was repeating Ron's name over in her head. She knew she could die at any moment. As footsteps crossed the room, all she heard was a weak gasp. Pansy Parkinson was standing over Hermione with her hand over her mouth.

"Oh Hermione! I knew he was up to something. I didn't think even the Malfoys could be this terrible! Are you O.K.? Hermione was too tired to answer. At this, Pansy did something shocking. She reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of water. She began to gracefully pour it into Hermione's mouth. "Even filthy mudblood cows don't deserve this!" she cried. After Hermione had drank almost the whole bottle, Pansy began to talk again." You are in their mountain lodge. Oh I am so sorry."

Pansy then began to feed Hermione a granola bar she had in her purse as well. "I've always wanted to be a healer, but no one knows that. I'm just a pureblood breeder to my world." Pansy commented disdainfully.

Hermione felt able to speak again. "Pansy, the mirror, it can talk to Harry. Help me, please." She pleaded. Pansy heard the men arriving back. "They're going to pay for this!" She whispered as she grabbed the mirror and skipped out. It seemed as though she cared more about revenge then helping Hermione. She didn't care though. This proved someone's heart was close enough to the right place.

Alastor was using every charm he could think of to track the other mirror. He had no luck. Ron would spend hours just gazing into the darkness of it. It has been four days.

One evening, at another somber meal, Harry heard his name being called from the mirror. Everyone made a dash. To their surprise, Pansy was on the other side. "I want to help her, but I'll need protection from them." She said with wide eyes. "Of course." Remus answered. "Where are they?" Harry asked. "They are in the Austrian Alps at a mountain lodge. I can distract Draco and his father at noon tomorrow. There is a basement, the door is under the stairs. Her room is sealed. She's in really bad shape. Merlin only knows what they've done to her. I gave her what little I could to eat and drink when I found her…and…" she started to cry. "When you come, take me with you. I am not as horrible as the rest of them. Shit! They're here." And with that the mirror went black.

The group got to work right away devising a plan. Fred and George would wait for the signal and come to get Pansy out of the house and take her to the shop. Moody and Bill would tackle Lucious inside. Tonks and Remus would circle the premises for Draco. Charlie, Arthur, and Percy would stand guard at the entrances. Harry and Ron would head for Hermione, Ron in the invisibility cloak just in case, and to head out quickly and unseen. They would move tomorrow.

Harry couldn't sleep, he felt too guilty. He puts everyone he cares for in danger, even when he's trying to protect them. He may lose Hermione, his best friend, and one of the most wonderful witches he knows. And he almost lost Ginny the night the deatheaters attacked. These were the thoughts that have kept him awake the past four nights. Harry decided to get up and get some tea.

The downstairs was not empty. Harry found Ginny in her white nightdress gazing at the fire. There were tears streaming down her cheeks. He sat down next to her and encircled his arms around hers. She looked at him with fear and determination in her eyes. All Harry could say is "I love you." And that's all she needed to hear right now.

Taking her face in his hands, he gently kissed her forehead. He stopped at her nose before finally making it to her lips. Her tongue found his and he moaned slightly in the back of his throat. He moved his hands to her waist, then put one hand on her thigh. Her breathing quicken as he rubbed her thighs, shooting tingles through her body. They were being more daring than they ever had before.

Harry had to stop now or he never would. "I'm never going to let you go again." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her again. "Then don't." she said. Harry gave her a quizzical look. "Come to my room. Harry, you're going to be leaving soon and I want to make the most of the time I've got. In case…" She stopped short and looked as though she would cry. "…you don't come back." Harry lifted her up and carried her up to the landing in front of her room. This was the only time he really liked being the hero of the story.

When they got there, Harry sealed and soundproofed the room. "Are you sure?" he asked. "More than anything." She replied. She smiled and kissed him softly. She tugged up Harry's tee shirt and kissed his chest. "Blimey, Ginny!" was all Harry could say. He lifted off her nightdress and laid it on the floor, putting her on the bed. He kissed her neck and put his hands over her small firm breasts for the first time. She let out a moan that made Harry crave more. So he moved his mouth to where his hands were, and received and even louder reaction. He kissed circles around her belly button, and they both laughed for the first time in days. Her laugh made his heart soar, and in this moment he could almost forget. Almost.

Harry slid his hand under Ginny's white knickers and began to search. He touched and caressed listening to Ginny's gasps to help him move. As he plunged a finger inside of her, she called out his name. Harry worked faster as her hips bucked forward. Then she began to tense up as she let out a yell. All of her fear for her best friend and her anxiety over Harry vanished for a moment.

Harry kissed the side of her face as she caught her breath. "You are so beautiful." Was all he could think of to say after what he had just done. "You're not so bad yourself." She grinned. She started to kiss his neck and rub his stomach. Harry moaned, the thought he would burst. She gingerly slipped off his green boxers, and with a shaking hand began to touch him. He gasped and shuddered. Her hands were so soft. He rolled her on her back and lie on top of her. He kissed her passionately and propped himself up. He was very careful as this was both of their first times. He heard her cry out as he entered. He froze and looked into her eyes concerned. "I'll be fine in a second, just go slow." He nodded and reluctantly resumed.

Soon, as he was pushing, Ginny began to push back, causing him to moan her name. As they moved together, both of their bodies shuddered simultaneously, as a wave of warmth spread over them.

Harry lie there for the rest of the night, stroking her side. Tomorrow he would fight for Hermione. Right now he felt he could take on the world. Love is tricky like that.


	3. a snowy run

Ron got out of bed and went downstairs. It wasn't that he woke up, because he didn't sleep at all. He was just so uneasy and worried about Hermione that he couldn't pace that lonely room any longer. He would have stayed up with Harry and discussed strategy, but he never came back to their room last night. Normally, Ron would have had a lot to say on Harry's absence, but he had too much on his mind at the moment. He needed her back before he could think of anyone else.

He decided to start packing some food. He wasn't hungry, but he figured with a flash of anger that they wouldn't be feeding her in that hellhole. He grabbed a cauldron cake, some chocolate frogs, a bottle of water and a ham sandwich. As he was putting them into a sac, his mother cleared her throat behind him.

"All of that food will weigh you down, dear." She said, putting a hand on his arm. She didn't ask what he was doing up already, because that stuff was always quite clear to the woman who raised him. "Just pack some water and the chocolate, she'll need that the most." And she helped him prepare the smaller sac.

Ron sat at the table and slumped. "I hurt her feelings first year. I said she had no friends because she's such a bossy know it all, and she heard me." He said glumly. "That's the first time I hurt her. I always hurt her." Ron feared he would start crying.

"But you also came to her aid and helped her with that troll. You cared. You do care. You're by hers and Harry's side all the time. They know that. You'll go to her today and care for her in the way a good friend does." She said softly. This caused Ron's guilt to lessen slightly.

Charlie and Percy were standing back to back on the front porch of a cold looking home surrounded by conifers and snow. The brightness and beauty of the scenery only made the home look more like a shadow on the land.

"I can't understand how the Ministry didn't know about this place. There could be a number of dark objects in there." Percy said in a matter of fact tone. "Looks like you've come out of the land of Jack Assery just in time dear brother." Percy looked affronted but Charlie smiled. "Even if you don't think so, we're all glad you're back." He said. They both nodded at Moody as he signaled the 'all clear' after securing the perimeter.

With Moody's signal, Fred and George came out of the woods and crouched down on either side of the house, ready to grab Pansy. Tonks, Lupin, Bill, and Arthur cautiously entered the house. Harry threw his cloak over Ron and headed after Arthur. The group was confident that they would get in and out quickly. And they did, but the damage had already been made.

As Arthur and Bill advanced toward the sound of Pansy's shrieking, (she had chosen to fake a fit as a very successful distraction), Harry and Ron followed the stairs leading into the cold and dark basement. They could hear shouting and crashes coming from upstairs.

Then, they heard a recognizable sob from a door on the end of the wall. She was fighting despite her weakness.

"Just stop! Please! I would rather die you filthy pig!" she yelled as Harry and Ron sped towards her. "Is that so mudblood? I think you'll be begging for more when I'm done with you nasty bitch!" They heard Draco yell. Harry took out Sirius' knife and opened the door with a crash.

Fury was coursing through Ron's veins. The sight was horrible to witness. As the boys entered the room, they found Draco on top of Hermione struggling to tear off her knickers with one had and grabbing her hair hard with the other. Ron couldn't take anymore. With a primal yell, he lifted Draco completely off of Hermione and threw him up to the wall. Harry rushed toward Draco to fight.

Hermione looked very frightened and was in a poor state. Her dress was ripped to reveal very intimate parts of her, Draco's handiwork. There was blood circling the shackles on her wrist, cuts on her mouth, and burns all over her arms and legs. She was pale and shaking, looking as though she was about to pass out at any moment. A look of relief spread over her face when Ron took the cloak off.

She tried to speak but her mouth was too dry. He quickly undid her chains and she covered her chest, shaking the entire time. He knelt down beside her and stroked her face. "Are you okay love? Can you make it out of here?" she shook her head and pointed at her badly beaten legs. "You'll make it." He said with a breath of courage. He quickly wrapped his traveling cloak around her and lifted her up into his arms with ease. He threw the cloak over them both. He didn't check on Harry or any of the others, he just ran as fast as he could. All he could think of was getting her safe.

He ran far into the woods, carrying her the whole time. He fell to his knees when he couldn't breathe anymore. "This should be far enough." He said. "The portkey is only a little way farther." He was sitting directly in the snow, careful not to get Hermione wet. He was freezing but he didn't care. He pulled out the water and helped her to drink the entire bottle. She felt much better. "Oh Ron! I thought I would never get away. It hurts so bad!" She cried. Ron held her closer to him and pulled the chocolate frog from his pocket. "Please eat this before we start running again. You need some strength. Those fucking bastards will pay for this!" Ron thought she still managed to look adorable when she became indignant about his swearing. Her expression energized him to move ahead, and soon they were back in the safe warmth of Ginny's room. The healer pulled Hermione out of Ron's arms and rushed everyone out.


	4. Of Scars and Silences

_AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I hope this chapter is at least mild pleasing. I made a 'ship in this one that I've not battled for, but it fits nicely into my story so I thought I'd put it in. Sorry if you guys are mad about it. Review PLZ!_

My secret is fatally gorgeous  
I'd die for you   
But in this Bonnie and Clyde kind of romance  
Tell me what would you do?  
My secret is fatally gorgeous  
I'd die for you   
But when your precious life is at stake  
Tell me would you die for me too?

-The Spill Canvas

Fred and George burst through the door at Moody's signal. They ran toward the sound of the fighting. There, they found Arthur lying on the floor, lifeless, and Bill backed into a corner by Lucious, Narcissa, and an unknown dark man. No one seemed to notice Fred and George enter. "You go find Lupin and Tonks, we'll never be able to take them from this angle without some more wands." George whispered to Fred. Fred slowly backed up the stairs. As he was backing away, George threw him a pair of gloves and a black bag. They both smiled eerie smiles, considering the circumstance. George crouched behind a bureau to keep a close watch on Bill. He would take drastic measures if he had to.

Suddenly, George heard a very small little whimper. Pansy was already crouched behind the bureau. She was shaking and covered in small cuts and bruises. George placed a finger to his lips and touched Pansy's shoulder. George felt like a hero in this small moment, for as he touched Pansy, Lupin, Tonks, and Fred appeared, all wearing white gloves. "On the count of three, I want a resounding 'EXPELLIARMUS' from everyone!" Lupin whispered. "One. Two. Three!" "EXPELLIARMUS!" was heard throughout the house. All three wizards in front of Bill were disarmed immediately. "Incarcerous!" shouted Tonks and Narcissa were bound. A loud crash from the basement drew away everyone's attention, giving the unknown man just enough time to grab for his wand. "Reducto!" he shouted at Tonks, who dived out of the way just in time, but knocking over the bureau and rendering Remus unconscious at the same time. Pansy was exposed. "You managed to remain alive last time, dear girl, but this time I'll finish your perky little head off!" the sinister man screamed. As he raised his wand, Bill shouted "Petrificus Totalus" and the man went down and was still.

Lucious had managed to snatch up his wand in the commotion. Instead of freeing Narcissa, however, he darted toward Pansy. "You rotten little cunt! After I allowed you to date my son, someone obvious above you, you betray this family. You will die for your betrayal! Avada…" George jumped in front of Pansy and grabbed the curse with a gloved had. He fell on top of her.

While Lucious was attempting another go at George and Pansy, Fred had cried "Incarcerous" and bound him instantaneously. But Lucious was a powerful wizard, and was beginning to unbind himself. Fred yelled "Ennervate", which woke George up. He then handed him the bag of Peruvian Black Powder and winked as he and Bill turned back toward Lucious. George and Pansy were gone in the flash of the powder. Bill stunned and bound Lucious and their job was done. Almost.

Percy and Charlie had left Moody to guard the house as they heard the crash in the basement. There were shouts of pain, they sounded like Harry's. A hooded man had Harry bound, and Draco was performing the Crutacious curse on him. Harry screamed and writhed in agony, but not for long. Percy had abandoned all reason at this sight of cruelty and brought the hooded man down, lifeless, with a silent curse. This left Draco frightened. "You were raping her you fucking pig!" Harry shouted from the floor, blood coming from his mouth. He was too weak, but Charlie wasn't. At the word "rape", Charlie had stunned Draco, slamming him against the wall. The bonds that were conjured were almost turning him blue, but no one seemed to mind. It was time to take these monsters to the Ministry.

George had apparated Pansy to the flat above his shop. She was sitting silently by his fireplace as he gingerly took off his shielding glove. His hand was a strange and glowing green. Pansy jumped up as she saw it. "You're going to have to go and get that…thing…looked at." She said, more coldly than she wanted to. "Come off it woman, this thing saved your life." George laughed. He was completely unaffected and nearly amused by the tone of her voice. He found Pansy's harsh demeanor intriguing.

"You know, there's no one around now, you can rush into my arms and proclaim 'Oh my Hero!' if you want." George said innocently. "I wouldn't rush into your arms if a blast-ended skrewt with designs of making love to me were coming at me from the other way. I'd rather take my chances with the skrewt." A small smirk crept to her face. "Tsk Tsk Tsk. that's no way to treat your wizard in shining armor now is it?" George chuckled. "There's no such thing as chivalry. Good things like that don't exist." Pansy said bitterly. "Au contraire my feisty little fig, you've just surrounded yourself with swamp men instead of real men." George said as he puffed out his chest. "Well it was either them or filthy wizard trash like you guys." Pansy gasped as she realized what she had just said. George's smile faded

"I'm really not like this. No one knows that. I didn't even really like Draco. My parents told me that a witch of good breeding would choose a man up to her standards. A nice, wealthy pureblood man. I have been taught the value of being pureblood my whole life. When Dumbledore died, I started to question everything I believed in. I even tried to leave Draco. That's how I got this." She said as she lifted up her sleeve to reveal a very large brand on her arm. It was a Celtic "M". Pansy sighed and turned back over to the fireplace.

George walked over to her. He grabbed her arm gently and rubbed his fingers over her scar. "Fred and I burn ourselves all the time. I've got a salve made from some ruddy plants of Longbottom's that should make that go away." He sat there looking into her eyes for a moment before they realized he was still touching her. He got up and left the room to grab something to make Pansy's burn goes away. To shed her of her old life.

Bill had apparated back to the Burrow, with Lupin over his shoulder. His head was bleeding and bobbling to the side. Charlie and Percy followed, suspending a very dead-looking Arthur at their sides. Tonks appeared and promptly feel to her knees at the sight of Remus. Finally, Fred and Moody appeared, Moody holding tightly to a limp Harry in his arms. Ron came rushing down the stairs and the healer went into the room with Hermione.

"Hermione?" Harry breathed, barely able to move. The crutatious curse had taken its toll on Harry's tired body. "She's alive, she's in with a healer." Ron said, and he helped moody carry him upstairs.

The second story of the Burrow had turned into a small hospital following the rescue of Hermione. It had been two long days. Lupin was up and walking with only a minor headache. Harry was awake now, and was begging to go and see how everyone was doing. Mrs. Weasley, however, said he had to stay in bed and rest. Ginny was charged with the task of keeping Harry in his bed. She never objected once.

"Dad hasn't woken up yet. He was stunned by all three of them apparently. The healer is surprised he's even alive." She said, her voice choking to barely a whisper. Harry touched her hand. "I'm so sorry. I feel like none of this would be happening if I wasn't here with you guys." He said. "I'm not going to hear any more of that shit!" Ginny yelled, she was now staning in the middle of Ron's room, her hands in the air. "We all love you, and we're all in this with you. You are a wonderful person who deserves all the help and care you need. Those awful muggles have made you so insecure. Just know that everyone in this house cares deeply for you." She began to sob. "I don't know what I would do if you never came back." She said. He kissed her gently on her tear-stained cheek. "I'm not going anywhere now." And he grinned and pulled her on top of him. Just then, Ron walked in. He hadn't slept at all.

Harry began to make an excuse as to the compromising situation he was in, but Ron didn't seem to care. He just sat on his bed and stared out the window. "Ron?" Ginny said "Have you slept at all since Hermione came back?" he shook his head. Ginny turned to Harry. "He's been sitting outside her door all night with his wand in his hand. He blames himself for what happened to her." Harry nodded. He assumed this much, after the confession Ron had made when they first heard the mirror. He looked over at Ron, who said "She won't see anyone but the healers. Not even Ginny or Mum!" he said, putting his head in his hands. "Why won't she talk to anyone?"

"She probably ashamed." Ginny said, looking very serious. "Why is she ashamed Ginny?" Harry asked. "Well, you remember how you found her. Someone did some horrible things to her. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want to be seen or touched for a long time." Harry and Ron both had the look of someone that had just been hit in the stomach. "But she'll be fine, right? She's Hermione. She has us." Ron squealed. His voice was panicking. "I'm sure she'll pull through. I just hope she'll talk to me soon. She always had to be so strong. She doesn't realize that she needs some friends right now. I want to be there for her. She won't even see her mother." Ginny was crying again. Ron's face-hardened. "I'll be outside her room waiting." He said. And with that, he flew out the door. "Ron thinks he didn't make it to her quick enough. He saw her vanish. He keeps telling me that if he'd only ran faster, she wouldn't have gone through this. He loves her doesn't he?" she asked Harry. "Yeah. But we've known that for a while." He winked. "They both need that right now, as much as I need you. I hope she'll come out soon. I want to see her too."


	5. Guilt and Shame

_Woohooo! Chapter FIVE! I'm beginning to get a big head. _

Hermione didn't want to be near anyone. Her practical nature told her she was being ridiculous, which is why she allowed to healers to visit her day after day. They were making her scars heal and disappear. But she had wounds she thought would never go away. Every time one of the healers tried to touch her, she would jump. Her dreams were haunted with visions of his cold eyes and his icy hands running up and down her. She felt filthy and worthless. "I'm horribly scarred, and no one is going to ever want to touch me again." She thought disdainfully. She knew it was a stupid thought, but days in that basement had made her mood dismal.

This dismal mood also played host to a shameful thought. "I've been spending all of this time in here, and I'm getting in the way of Harry's task." This thought kept her occupied with hours of books. She hadn't showered since before she was taken, but the only thing she concerned herself with were the tattered old whispers of horcruxes in random spell books. Books were yet again her chosen escape.

She tried not to think of Ron. She tried not to think of the pained look on his face as he fed her the water. Of the panic and rage in his eyes when he lifted her from that awful room. Even of the anguish she picked up on as he tried everyday to come in and see her. Once or twice, her gray thoughts would float back to that declaration of love in the mirror. "He was just worried about me," she thought. "He would never feel that way if I wasn't in danger."

She shoved all thoughts from her memory as she braved a look into the mirror in Ginny's room. She looked atrocious. It was 3 a.m. Since everyone was asleep, she thought it would be a good time to take a bath. She needed to get out of this dimly lit room anyway.

She grabbed some clean pajamas, long pants and long sleeves so no one could see her scars, and padded cautiously toward the bathroom. She nearly tripped over Ron. "He's been sitting here all night!" she thought. But her surprise was stymied as Ron began to mumble, "Keep your fucking hands off her!" in his sleep. She feared she would try to comfort him if she stayed there any longer, so she went on to the bathroom.

The water was scalding, which suited Hermione just fine. She thought she would never get the filth off of her. She grabbed the fall spice bath gel from the cupboard to make her bubbles. As she was lying peacefully in the water, having scrubbed her hair and body, she heard a soft rapping on the door. She froze. She was naked and scared, now, feeling too exposed and too far from her room. "I'm busy," she said, simply. "Come back later." "Hermione?" Ginny's whisper could be heard outside the door. "Oh. Ginny. Come in. Just don't wake up Ron." The door opened and closed quietly. Ginny looked at Hermione with trepidation. "It's good to see you out and about." She attempted to say casually. "Well I figured it was time for a bath before the Malfoy stench was stuck on me forever." Hermione seemed shocked at the intimate thought she had just revealed. But she didn't feel frightened and she didn't want to run. Ginny's gaze was so warm and comforting that Hermione felt more at ease than she had in the past week.

"I hope you're feeling better." Ginny said as she sat down next to the tub. "It seems like you haven't even cried yet." Ginny added. "I haven't." Hermione said. "I'm too afraid to be so weak. I feel like my recovery is in the way of Harry finishing his task. I can't look at Ron without feeling guilty. I can't cry. I can't bring stress on anyone else." Hermione said weakly. "For someone so smart, you're being fucking stupid." Ginny said, and Hermione looked affronted. "Harry has been so worried about you he'd be pacing right now if he wasn't bedridden. And Ron. Well, Ron blames himself for you being taken in the first place. He won't leave that spot by your door. Your boys love you. We all do. Merlin! What is wrong with you guys? Why do I have to keep assuring everyone that they are loved?" Ginny said, very frustrated. "You're right. I've been a fool. I'll try to come out tomorrow." Hermione conceded. She jumped as she heard another knock on the door.

"Ginny? Whom are you talking to?" Harry said. Hermione sunk lower in the tub. "Hermione." Ginny called back "Oh. Um. Well. I'll leave you to it." Harry said awkwardly, though he wanted nothing more than to rush in and take Hermione in his arms. "Wait, Harry." Hermione said. She carefully got out of the tub and dressed herself in her pajamas. Ginny got a sight of her scars and began to cry. "Ginny, don't worry. They don't hurt anymore, and the healers are doing their best to get rid of them." Ginny embraced Hermione, and Hermione felt warmth in this contact. She'd missed all the hugs from her friends. "Okay Harry, you can come in." Hermione called.

Harry bursts through the door and rushed over to hug Hermione, but she involuntarily jumped back. "Sorry, I'm still a little squeamish I guess." She apologized. "I wish I would have killed Malfoy." Harry said through clenched teeth. "Don't say that, Harry. You did the right thing." Hermione said. "I'll get better. Or at least I'll try to." As she said that she walked over to Harry and carefully embraced him. He grabbed her enthusiastically and began to cry. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. I…" But Hermione had shushed him. "I don't want you blaming yourself. We're all in this together." Hermione said. This trip out was proving way more beneficial than books.

"Speaking of all of us…" Harry said. "Ron will be really happy to hear you came out. He's been driving himself mad with grief. Yesterday, I saw him just staring at your door. You should talk to him." Harry added. "I'll talk to him. But I can't tonight. I may lose my grip if I try tonight. I'll do it tomorrow."

Hermione left the bathroom and went back to bed, careful not to wake Ron. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day. Hermione began to prepare herself for that look in Ron's eyes.


	6. Nightmares

_AN: I'm really sorry about not updating. I was in Seattle for a week and then my computer crashed! I could end my story here, though there is more I could and want to write. I am just going to see how the reviews go. Maybe I'll write a sequel. _

The sun was just beginning to creep in the next morning, the birds were snot yet awake, but the crickets had quieted. There was complete silence throughout the Burrow. That is, until Ron heard a gasp and a soft whimper coming from Hermione's room. He woke form his half-sleep and whispered "alohamora" at her door, wand ready.

Hermione was twisted in her sheets. She was crying and sweating, shaking vigorously. Ron saw that she was not awake, but she was crying out "Please stop! You're hurting me!" She was having a nightmare, so Ron, growing concerned, touched her shoulder to wake her up. " 'Mione are you OK?" he said, and she jumped nearly completely off the bed at the touch of his hand.

She looked at Ron as he pulled his hand back, looking hurt and concerned. She couldn't stop shaking. She was covered in sweat. As she looked at Ron, she remembered her nightmare. All she could feel was Malfoy's cold hands all over her. She shuddered again and held back tears.

Ron wasn't sure what to do now. He wanted more than anything to take her sad, shaking body in his arms and make it all go away. But he couldn't do that; he was worried it would scare her away. Despite the situation, he was happy to be able to be near her again. So Ron just stood there, leaning against the post of George's old bed and gazing at her with baited breath. He knew she had a nightmare, he knew she needed to be comforted and feel safe, he just didn't' know how to do it. Ron remembered he had just posed a question and received no answer. Hermione just sat there shaking, staring at her hands. "Do you need anything?" was all Ron could think of to say.

Hermione looked up at him. She saw his face, filled with concern and sincerity, and she began to cry. For the first time since her return, she genuinely cried. Ron took his chances and began to wipe the tears off her check with his sleeve. She didn't flinch. He chanced to sit beside her on the bed. She didn't move away. Then, he bravely wrapped his arms around her, and she sobbed into his chest. He stroked her head and back gently, and felt himself begin to get bleary eyed.

"I'm so sorry." Ron croaked. Hermione pulled back and looked at him with her red, puffy eyes. She spoke to him for the first time since she was rescued from that awful place. "W.Why? Why would you be sorry?" she cried. He choked back a sob and said

"If I would have ran a little faster, I could have gotten to you in time. I watched you vanish and I couldn't do anything. It felt like I had lost everything." Hermione gasped at what Ron had just revealed.

"This isn't your fault." She whispered. He brushed a still damp curl back from her forehead. "You're soaked. You must be burning up!" he said. "You should change out of those heavy clothes before you collapse from heat exhaustion."

Hermione hung her head. "I can't." she said simply. Ron looked at her confused, and then it dawned on him. He remembered how he found her that day, chained up and covered in cuts and burns all over her body.

"Oh 'Mione!" he said as he put his hands on her shoulder. "What they did to you was horrible and painful, but scars will heal…mine did." He said as he lifted his sleeve. "You can barely see those ruddy brain marks now. Besides…" Ron looked at his hands "you are so beautiful, scars won't change that. Stinksap form Neville's plant thingies couldn't take away how beautiful you are." Hermione let her fingers run along the scars on his arm. Ron smiled smugly to himself, proud of his nearly articulate emotional sentiment.

Hermione looked completely dumbfounded by Ron's revelation, a feat quite unattainable under other circumstances. He began to lift up her sleeve, and she considered flinching back, but he ache for a friendly touch outweighed this impulse. He kissed her hand, kissed the rings that circled her wrists, and worked his way up to her elbow. She was lost in the feeling of Ron's kisses, something she had never really felt before. She jerked back suddenly, sweat dripping down her face.

Ron looked confused by her sudden action. He was trying hart to comfort her, but began to worry he went too far. "Hermione, I will always be there for you. Whenever you need me. I promise. Take as much time as you need." He got up sunken faced and began to walk out.

"Ron don't. I'm afraid to be alone right now." She admitted, not making eye contact. "You're right. I'm boiling, but I can't take off my shirt. I have a top underneath it, but I just can't. I spent so much time in that place, exposed. He could come in whenever he wanted to and just…just." Hermione began to sob.

"He can't get in here. I should have killed him that day. How could anyone do that to you? On day I'll make this right." He said standing in the middle of the room, knuckles white.

Hermione stood up, sucked up a large breath and walked over to Ron. "You got me through my time in there. Whenever the pain was too much, I thought of you." She said, finally looking him in the eye.

"Why would you think of me?" Ron asked dumbstruck.

"I heard you." She replied. "When I figured out I had the mirror, I listened to the voices." Ron still wasn't getting it. "You were talking to Harry about me being gone and…" Ron got it. "Oh! Umm…" she started "It's ok. You were upset about me being taken. People say all sorts of things in the heat of the moment. Just know that It helped me even if…" Ron butted in "I meant it. I mean it. Every hour you were gone, I didn't want to go on. I couldn't lose you without getting to love you first." Ron spat out so fast his head spun.

Hermione stood frozen. She turned around and took off her sweatshirt, revealing a light green tank top. Ron stood staring at her. All of the pain on her body and in her eyes broke his heart. He walked over to her and put his hands on her face. He looked at her questioningly. She reached up and kissed him softly. She was shaking again, but she kept her lips on his, afraid the first bit of happiness she felt in a long time was going to disappear.

But it didn't. Instead, his hands moved to her waist and his tongue brushed her lips. She complied and began to kiss him in a way she had never kissed a boy before. Ron was very careful not to scare her or upset her so he was slow and gentle. She pulled back and put her head against Ron's head.

"I'm so afraid this is never going to go away. All of this fear and hurt. I feel like I'm dirty and worthless. I get sick to my stomach when I think of him touching me." She said meekly.

"Well I'm never going away either. No matter what, love." He replied. He sat her on her bed and took her chin into his face. "You're fucking remarkable, Hermione. And that will never change."

She smiled for the first time in a long time, and hit his arm playfully. "Watch your language!" she mocked, pretending to be outraged. Then she kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her and the kiss began to become passionate. She ended the kiss again, making Ron let out an involuntary whimper.

"I think I need to sleep, I've had a very long night." She lay back on the bed and beckoned for Ron to do the same. She and Ron turned on their sides facing the same way, and he wrapped an arm around her stomach. He nuzzled his nose into her neck and they both fell asleep almost instantly.

When Mrs. Weasley came in the next day to give Hermione her food, she found her youngest sun with his arms wrapped protectively around the bushy-haired witch. She smiled to herself and decided that breakfast could wait a few more hours.


	7. Meanwhile at the WWW

A/N: Okay, this is a ship I foreshadowed in earlier chapters, and it's one you don't often find in fandom. I've just always thought that if anyone could bring out the good in someone…it would be George Weasley. But please, I welcome any review. I wrote this chapter during PS 345. Apparently "public policy making" makes me think dirty thoughts. I guess that's why I'm the Erudite Witch.

Pansy was livid. She had been cooped up in that damned flat for almost a week now, and to make matters worse, she's received another barrage of insults from Angelina. Pansy couldn't take much more of this. She was storming around the living room muttering under her breath when George sauntered in from another successful day at the shop.

A normal man would have run screaming in the other direction upon receiving the look on Pansy's face. But George was no normal man, so he simply smiled at Pansy and said "How's my little ray of sunshine on this glorious afternoon?" A picture frame flew at his head. George stepped aside. "Now you could put someone's eyes out. Why don't we have a spot of tea?" he said in the most condescending tone he could muster.

"I don't want any sodding tea! I want out of this place! I want that damned self-important Angelina to stop tormenting me!" Pansy yelled with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to be so afraid." She added quietly.

George became as serious as George could possibly be. "WE have been fearing our own lives for years now. It's the price you pay for being on the good side. I know this is new to you, but try to remember that with you, Hermione would be dead. Yes, you put your boyfriend and his family in Azkaban and risked your own life, but now you get the benefit of the company of all of us 'perky do-gooders'"

Pansy began to smirk. "Oh I would hardly call you a do-gooder. A self-involved prat bent on tormenting others perhaps, but nothing good comes out of you."

"Maybe throwing things was a good idea." George said as he picked up a nearby bludger Fred and him always kept around. Pansy looked genuinely frightened. "Oh come off it woman, I would never intentionally harm you." He said, balancing the bludger on his hand.

"You'd be the first," Pansy mumbled, but George heard her.

George walked toward her and softly lifted her arm, then her sleeve. He fingered the scar that was beginning to fade on her arm. "This is not who you are anymore. This is you…" He touched the tip of her turned up nose. "…This is you…" he traced fingers around her lips and Pansy's breath quickened. "This is you…" he said as he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"But…" he said, mussing up her hair. "Maybe this shouldn't be you. I bet if we change your hair and eyes it could be more difficult to notice you." Pansy seemed to like the idea. "I've always wanted to be blonde, perhaps with a little hint of ginger." She winked. "I've got some glamour kits in the works that can even make your skin a mite more tan. No one will ever know!" George added. She brightened. "I could go out!"

"Let's go downstairs." George said, and he and Pansy followed down to the darkened shop.

George walked into his store as if the lights were on and went directly to the Pink display of products just for girls. When he stopped in from of the glamour charms, Pansy didn't and ran right into the back of him. "Oof! Watch where you're going, Weasley." She yelled. "I believe you're the one with the directional problem, dear Pansy. Now, here we are." He pulled out a pink box shaped like a star, the he pulled out two more.

"Okay! Would you like to be a 'Busty Brunette Beauty', a 'Lemon Lover', or…Oh! Here it is! 'Strawberry Seductress'" he exclaimed.

"With such clever names, how could I pick just one?" Pansy replied dryly.

"Yeah I reckon we should get Ginny in here to revamp our 'just for witches' line. But this strawberry shade come in curly or straight, and it works on all body hair in an instant." He said as he sized her up.

"This one comes with green eyes." She said, eyeing the box in George's hand.

"You would look smashing with green eyes." He said. And with that, he set the tiny red star on Pansy's head and tapped his wand to her. In a poof, she was different. Curly strawberry blonde hair cascaded down to the middle of her now tanned back. She twirled and let her hair follow her. Her mind green eyes sparkled. She slowly walked over to the display mirror and her smile faded.

"I'm no longer me…" was all she said.

"If you're not Pansy Parkinson, then who was that raging girl who's been insulting me all week. Shoe imposter! Get your pretty little arse out of here!" George chuckled. She couldn't help but laugh back.

"So you've been a filthy little pervert who's been looking at my ass?" she said, appearing indignant.

"Well, you're always shaking it…" he explained, as he pinched her rear.

SMACK! "Fresh!" she squealed and turned to face him again. There was a serious look in George's eyes that startled her.

"Changing your appearance doesn't change who you are. You still have that magnificent fire, that hidden kindness, and morbid humor that I, personally, find fascinating." He said, as Pansy began to get nervous.

"I'm just a poor little rich girl I…" But she was cut off by the most passionate kiss she had ever received. George's long and wispy fingers were threaded in her hair as she was pulled closer and almost completely off the floor to meet his lips. She felt as though she could fall over and never hit the ground. She began to panic. She was snogging George Weasely!

"Why did you fucking do that? Asshole!" she ran upstairs and summoned a trunk to put in her few belongings.

"You know you wanted me to. You liked that kiss. It was assuredly ten times better than that slimy Malfoy beak!"

"It was the best damned kiss that I have ever had!" she blurted. "But you're a Weasley and I am me." She said, almost pleading now.

He grabbed her and pressed her hands beneath his against the wall. "A match made with perfection." He whispered. And he kissed her with a surprising amount of care, considering her precarious position. She relented and kissed him back. The electricity and desire between them quickly made up for years of cold kisses and distant, dutiful sex with Draco. He lifted her up (though she was quite heavy) and she wrapped her legs around him. His hands gripped her arse firmly, as he began to kiss along to the exposed shoulder that slipped out of her robe, revealing a soft lace camisole. She let a sigh escape her lips and closed her eyes, reveling in the new feeling.

When she opened her eyes, she had been carried into George's bedroom. He grinned and kissed her nose before setting her down on his remarkably large and cushy bed. He didn't give her a chance to voice her opinion on this surreal situation as he took of her robe, revealing that camisole and faded jeans. She leaned back in shock as he removed her heeled sandals. He looked up.

"Has no one ever undressed you before?" he asked and she nodded. "That's bloody insane! It's like unwrapping a candy."

"With Draco, it was more like 'Undress and get under the covers. Chop! Chop!'" she said.

"Well us Weasleys are notoriously good lovers." George bragged. "I mean there are seven kids! Pansy shuddered. "What? You don't believe me?" George asked in mock hurt.

"No. I just got an image of Ron's clumsy hands fumbling at Granger's bra." They both laughed, before the awkwardness of her statement could shine through.

"Well, I'm smooth." George said as eh wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Mmmm that feels brilliant." She said.

"No one's ever kissed you like this? Do you even know what foreplay is?" He asked incredulously.

"I know…But Draco didn't. It was more like a 'worship my penis' mentality. Which wasn't a very appropriate one for a man of his size. He just pounded me like a muggle jackhammer and called it good."

"Have you ever had an orgasm?" George asked. Pansy blushed. "By myself." She replied. "Hmm interesting." George said fingering a non-existent beard in a very Dumbledore-like way.

He lifted Pansy's shirt over he head with a very determined look on his face. He slipped a warm hand over the small of her back and began to kiss the tops of her breasts. She moaned. He unclasped her white-laced bra and slit it slowly off of her shoulders. She looked at him and said "Not fair." And before he could ask, she began to unbutton his whit cotton shirt. As she slit that off, she ran her hands over his bony chest and pressed her lips along his jaw line. He groaned.

"I adore the way you kiss." He whispered. He moved a hand behind her head a laid her back against a pillow. He started at her nose, then a brief kiss upon her lips, before kissing her neck and down. He stopped at her nipple and nipped at it gently, while his thumb brushed the other one. "Oh!" she gasped as he alternated mouths and hands. She called his name when he lifted his head to blow on her chest. He kissed circles around her navel as he fingered the opening on her jeans.

He stood up and slid her jeans off her completely revealing a patch of strawberry blonde hair. She blushed. "I've had a severe lack of laundry." She explained.

"Well I am not at all complaining." He said as he brushed a hand over her thigh. "But with your new look and my oodles of money, we can probably work something out." She smiled at his offer and nodded. She couldn't speak as his hands began to circle around her inner thigh. She was actually becoming nervous.

While she was no Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy was what Witch Weekly would refer to as "curvy." She had large breasts and large hips to compliment them in a very curvaceous way. There was a small collection of fluff around her midsection and her face had a bit of roundness to it. She had never been this exposed in front of a man before, and George's piercing gaze as she lay there made her incredibly anxious. She wrapped her arms around her consciously.

He lifted her wrists and said very simply "Beautiful." Then he stretched his long body down next to hers and ran a finger across her stomach. He lifted her chin and pulled her face toward his in a very soft kiss. He took his hands and gently parted her legs. She gasped when his fingers began gently pushing into her very wet folds, but his lips never left hers, so she just moaned into his mouth. He began to quicken his pace and she clenched her hands around his shoulders. He then started kissing down her body, but didn't stop at her navel this time.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a panic.

"Just relax" he replied as he began kissing the inside of her soft thighs. She moaned with delight. He lifted one of her legs and allowed his tongue to dart inside of her, and then moved up and began to suck her clit. He continued to do this as he inserted a long finger inside of her; he was determined to make her come. "Oh Fuck Weasley!" she yelled as he made her climax. Her whole body shook and she fell back against the mattress.

"Notoriously good lovers, no?" George asked with a huge grin on his face. Pansy just nodded but kept her eyes closed until she regained composure. She got a bright look in her newly green eyes and pushed George to the bed. "I've never been on top before." She said with a sheepish grin.

Pansy threw her legs over him and began to kiss his chest. He rubbed his hands along her back and then cupped her face. "This is not a one night thing, Pansy. Just so you know." She just smiled and pushed herself on to him with such force he yelled despite himself. They moved in rhythm until George could feel her walls tighten. That was all he needed, and he came with force, calling her name with every convulsion.

They collapsed into one sweaty mass and lay there for a good 2 minutes before speaking. "I'll go back to my room now." Pansy said sitting up. "You'll do no such thing. Stay here with me tonight." He said as he yawned. She rolled onto her side and fell asleep. Her last feeling was his arm around her waist and a soft kiss on her cheek. She felt warmer than she had ever felt in her life. Pansy Parkinson, ice queen, had melted.


	8. Breakfast at the Burrow

**_AN: Okay guys. This took a long time and it is a long chapter. There isn't a whole lot of mushy stuff. I needed to set up the change of tone in the story, so there is a lot of plot and no fluff in this one. The next chapter will be fluffy, especially for Harry and Ginny. However, Considering Hermione's condition, I am waiting a little while for her and Ron to take the next step. Please review me! I need to know how I am doing!_**

_**--The Erudite Witch**_

Harry Potter woke up early and alone. He wasn't surprised there was no one in his room. Ginny had periodically snuck into his room in the middle of the night. Harry would wake up to the gentle caress on the side of his face and revel in the feeling of Ginny for as long as he could. He never felt so light in his entire life. But Ginny couldn't stay all night, or her parents would go mad. So Harry would wake up heavy with the burden of his future journey.

He didn't expect Ron to be in the room, either. Harry knew where he could find Ron, placed firmly in front of Hermione's door. Hermione. Harry still held the weight of what happened to her on his shoulders. But now, Harry had a new worry. Hermione was getting better. He was relieved at this, but now that the wedding was over and Herminoe was recovering, it was time to leave. It was time to go to Godric's Hollow.

Harry had an overwhelming sense of purpose, but on mornings like this, he wanted nothing more than to stay at the Burrow and wait out his fate with Ginny. He knew Mrs. Weasley would never let Ginny come with him. Ginny is underage and under the will of her parents. This reassured Harry. Now, he knew Ginny would remain safe.

He decided to bring in the day with a fly around the orchard. No one was up, so he knew he could just fly around in peace. As Harry grabbed his room and walked down the stairs, he noticed Hermione's door ajar. He cautiously walked toward it and opened it to whisper her name, but stopped abruptly at the sight of her tiny frame wrapped safely in Ron's arms, and both sleeping soundly. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about his. It warmed him considerably to know that his best friends always had each other, it added to his understanding of what he was fighting for. On the other hand, he felt guilty. He accepted the fact that Ron and Hermione would follow him into the fight, but would they ever get a chance at a normal life? At real love? Harry realized he had lingered too long when Ron's sleepy snores shook him out of his reverie. He made his way out to the orchard.

Molly Weasley was used to being the first awake in her home. She bid a good morning to Harry as he walked outside, but didn't chance any further conversation as he has a very brooding look on his face.

Molly could feel something growing among the trio; it was the same proverbial deep breath rising in the rest of the wizarding world. She noticed Harry's increased mood swings, and the apprehension and concern on Ginny's face. Hermione's guilt and the piles of books she had while locked in her room where not ignored by the ever-perceptive Molly. But the thing that made her realize the three friends would soon leave was Ron's increased sensitivity and maturity. He had become more quiet and reactive. His actions during the attack on the wedding etched the determination in his face. When he went to save Hermione and then camped outside her door only furthered Molly's theory. Now she had just witnessed her youngest son with his arms protectively wrapped around his best friend. Everyone becomes so fierce and determined before a war, and Ron was no exception.

The mother of 7, nine if you count Harry and Hermione, reflected on her actions during the first war. Her and Arthur married immediately, savoring there days together. Her Arthur still hadn't woken up form his run-in with the Malfoys. The healers said he would be fine eventually, but Molly needed him awake before this unknown business Harry was getting into gets started.

Molly walked up to her room where Arthur lay and took his hand, "Please My love. Wake up. Your family needs you. I need you." This pleading had become a daily routine for her. She kissed his forehead, adjusted his pillow, and began to go back to breakfast.

"Oh Mollywobbles! Don't tear up darling." Arthur whispered from his bed. Molly nearly startled herself to death.

"Oh Arthur! You're awake! I was so worried!" she exclaimed as he reached up to caress her cheek.

"How are the kids, dear? Did Ron get her back safe? What shape is she in?" Arthur asked quickly, expecting the worst.

"Ron and Hermione arrived back first. She was in bad shape. They starved her, burned her, and they did many more unspeakable things." Arthur's expression turned cloudy.

"Oh that Poor Girl!" he sighed. "A girl doesn't recover from something like that."

"Well, the healers took care of her very well. Her scars are cleared up nicely. I was worried as she wouldn't come out of her room or speak to anyone. Ron slept outside her door every night." She explained.

"Our boy wears his heart on his sleeve alright." Arthur added.

"I think Hermione is getting better, though. I discovered Ron sleeping behind her this morning. Normally, I would protest, but they both need that comfort right now." She said.

"Molly, you are a magnificent woman, and I love you." He spoke softly to her.

Soon, the occupants of the Burrow allowed their stomachs to get the best of them and headed down to breakfast. Harry and just joined Ginny at the table with her parents when they hear a 'Pop' followed by a knock at the door. Arthur stood with his wand ready. Security had gotten very tight at the Burrow. "Who is it?" he asked.

"George! You senile old fart!" he yelled.

"When you were five, what did Fred trick you into eating?" Arthur asked.

"A real frog covered in mud. But I thought is was a chocolate frog." George explained.

George stepped in giving his father a hearty hug. "Glad to have you up and ticking again, father." A very apprehensive looking blonde, Fred, and Angelina followed George.

"So George, who's your friend?" Molly asked politely.

"She's the unfortunate victim of experimental glamour charms, which apparently has worked wonders." He smirked. "May I present to you the lovely miss Pansy Parkinson?" Harry and Ginny dropped their forks and gaped at the two as they chastely kissed.

The silence in the shocked kitchen was soon broken by the falls of footsteps down the stairs. Hermione was walking cautiously down the stairs with Ron's hand placed gently on her back. They were painfully aware all eyes were on them. Ginny broke the tension as she ran and flung her arms around Hermione's neck. Hermione laughed slightly. "It's good to hear that arrogant chuckle, girl. I'm glad to see you up." Harry beamed from above his cereal as Ron took a seat beside him.

"I saw you this morning. I won't take the Mickey out of you know because I am just glad to see my best mates feeling better. But you just wait until later." Ron blushed and just nodded as he piled his plate with muffins and fruit.

"Glad to see you're awake Mr. Weasley. I owe a lot to y you." Hermione said with a watery smile.

"You're like family to me, dear. Don't think twice about it." Arthur answered. And with that, Hermione received her first hug from Arthur Weasley, and she accepted it graciously.

They were broken by a choked sob coming from George's left. Hermione walked over to Pansy and hugged her, as if years of schoolyard battles had vanished.

"I'm so sorry." She cried

"Don't be." Hermione's voice faltered, but she was resolute.

"I owe my life to you as well. There is no need to feel guilty for believing years of brainwashing and propaganda."

Pansy nodded but said nothing. She just turned her face into George's chest. They all took a seat at the table and began a merry conversation on nothing unparticular. For a few brief moments, Harry again felt that inner warmth.

Those moments quickly subsided when Hermione leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear. "I've done some research while I was in my room. I read about artifacts of the founders and where the Horcruxes may be, and it occurred to me. You said the woman who was killed for Hufflepuff's cup was named Hephzibah Smith?" She asked, and Harry nodded. "Well, I think even though Smith is a fairly common name, that there may be a student at Hogwarts that could be a direct relative of hers." She paused, Ron looked impressed, but skeptical. "Well considering he is in the proper house, has quite a 'wealthy' personality, and an unusual name similar to hers, I though Zacharias Smith may know something. It's not much but it's worth checking out." She finished, attempting to read Harry's stoic face.

Harry melted. "You really are brilliant, Hermione. I think a trip to Hogwarts this year may be a good thing. There are a few things I need to look at as well." Harry said with a touch of sadness. He was thinking of Dumbledore's inevitable portrait in the Head office. "But first, I want to go to Godric's Hollow. I don't know what I will find; I just want to see where it all started. And maybe visit my parent's graves." He added quietly. "I also need to go to Grimmauld Place. Sirius left that to me, so it's mine now. I would like to fix it up and make it a sort of headquarters for us." Hermione nodded in agreement, Ron went pale.

"Bloody Hell, Harry!" He whispered and shouted at the same time. "What are we going to tell me mum and dad? They are going to go mental!"

"Well you're of age now, and Hermione has been for a while. I've turned 17 recently, so there really is nothing they can do about it. However, I think we should try to make that point as carefully as possible." Harry added. It was Hermione's turn to go pale.

"I am going to have to tell my parents too! Can we stop by and see them before we go to Godric's hollow. This is going to be very hard, I don't even want to imagine the looks on their faces. Especially after…" she let out a small cry and Ron put his arm around her to comfort her. "We can go see them, Hermione." Harry said quietly, patting her back.

Ginny was unnaturally silent through this whole conversation. For a moment the trio forgot that she was there. Then she spoke up. "I'm not of age. Mum is never going to let me go. And I really have no choice, do I?" She was looking directly at Harry like he was the only on in the room. Harry simply hung his head. "But I want to help you! The thought of losing you while just sitting idly by makes me so scared! You know I can do it!" she said with as much courage as she could muster. Harry seemed to brighten slightly. "There is something I think we should do, Gin. And you are the PERFECT one to do this for me. You will still be able to stay in Hogwarts, but you will be contributing well to my battle." Ginny and Ron both stared at Harry quizzically as Hermione gave him a knowing smirk.

"Ginny, would you restart the D.A. for me? Contact Neville, Dean, Luna, Seamus, and have them help you start. Hermione, do you still have that protean coin charmed?" He asked. "Yes I do." She said with a small smile. "Good. Ginny, you are really good with DADA stuff, better than me sometimes. You can teach the rest of them what they need to know. So when the time comes, and it will, I can assure that you and all of my friends are safe." He said as he looked at her.

"Of course I'll do it1 It's a wonderful idea! Do I have to have Cho back though?" Ginny asked. Harry blushed "She's really good with healing spells, Gin. But you don't have to be that nice to her." He added. They all laughed as Ginny placed a small kiss on Harry's cheek. They didn't notice that everyone was gone except Molly and Arthur. They had stern looks on their faces. Ron audibly gulped.

Molly's expression softened at the panicked look on all of the teenagers' faces. Her and Arthur took seats across from them at the table and folded their arms in front of them. They looked like the Spanish Inquisitors of magic.

"We know something is going on. You are planning something. I am guessing it has to do with those special lessons that Dumbledore administered to Harry last term." Arthur said matter-of -factly. Harry went to speak, but Arthur wasn't finished.

"Dumbledore trusted you with something. We understand that. We are also fully aware that you are all of age and can do as you please. We ask that you please allow the order to help. I can't bear the thought of three young wizards going out of their own to defeat the most evil person in the wizarding world." Arthur stated. Molly began to tear up.

"I just want all my babies to be safe. The world is becoming very dark and dangerous and I feel like I can't protect any of you anymore. Ginny, I know this is going to be hard, but there is no way I'm letting you go. I still have authority over one of my children, and I'm keeping you safe." Molly said getting very choked up.

Hermione was in tears now, with Ron's arm still around her. Ron looked like he had swallowed all of those slugs again. Harry had a very apprehensive look on his face, and he glanced over to gauge what Ginny would say at Molly's declaration. No one spoke for a very long time. Then Ginny chimed in.

"It's alright, Mum. I'll go back to school. But if the fight comes there, I will not stay in the sidelines." She added resolutely.

"I will try to get the Order's help whenever I can. I cannot tell you what Dumbledore has charged me to do. Very few know what I know, and I want to keep it that way if I am going to succeed. I will however, keep you guys aware of where we are. I my have a hard time communicating with you, but I'll be sure you know we're all right. I want to leave tomorrow; there are some things I really need to start. And if I don't leave soon I'll never leave." Harry said with as much strength as he good. He stared at Ginny involuntarily at the end of his speech. "I will need Remus's help. The first place I would like to go, after we see Hermione's parents, is Godric's Hollow. I have to see for myself." The table just nodded and sat there in silence. It would all begin tomorrow. Life would change tomorrow. Tonight, Harry thought he had to make the most of those final bits of warmth.


	9. You can't kill heroes

**AN: Hey guys! Happy Holidays! Here's my latest update. I hope you like it. Please review. I didn't get many last chappie and I need to know if anyone is enjoying themselves. **

**There are a couple of Spill Canvas lyrics scattered in here as well. **

After the awkward conversation in the kitchen, the mood lightened, but still possessed that apprehension of waiting. They started off with a rousing and well-matched game of quidditch. Fred and George were split up to be the beaters for each team. Angelina was the keeper on Fred's team, while Ron went to George's. Harry was the seeker for Ron and George, and Ginny on the other side. But the still needed chasers. Ron began to look mischievously over at the blanket that Pansy and Hermione were laying on.

"Oh no you don't Ronald! You know I'm rubbish at flying. I will just humiliate myself." Hermione said, eyes wide. But Ron was already in a dive toward her blanket. George had followed.

"Accio two brooms!" George called. "You're not getting me on that thing, Weasley!" Pansy yelled at George.

"But we need chasers you guys. I promise Fred and George will do most of the work, just if you get the ball try to throw it at the hoop." Ron pleaded.

"Fine." They both said. "But if I fall, it's your neck Ron!" Hermione added. He reached down to help her off the ground and said with a fair bit more seriousness than the situation allowed "You know I would never let you fall."

Fred, Angelina, Ginny, and Pansy eventually won. But it was a close match. Fred scored a fair few goals on Ron by distracting him with taunts. Pansy was just sort of floating on her broom looking frightened. When she did become brave enough to score a goal, Ron blocked it easily. Hermione managed to score a bit due to clever strategizing. She would fly over the goals from above looking as if she lost control, then she would score in an outside hoop over a bewildered Angelina. This caused Ron to get a lovesick look on his face.

The snitch had soared very high, and Harry and Ginny could barely be seen in the clouds. They kept glancing at each other and smiling, both had that determined and focused look in their eyes. When the snitch came into view, they both soared to catch up. They were neck and neck, that is, until Ginny sat up on her broom and lifted her baby blue tank to reveal her exposed breasts. Harry nearly fell off his broom, and Ginny easily grabbed the snitch.

"What happened mate? You botched our game!" George exclaimed. "Well worth the loss." Harry said and winked.

After the game, George and Pansy began canoodling and decided to apparate back to the shop. "That's bloody madness! I mean I get that what she did was great, but geez! George getting all lovey dovey…it makes me want to question everything I believe in." Ron said incredulously. Hermione slapped him on the arm. "I think its sweet." She said. "You wouldn't if you were forced to grow up with those boys." Ginny butted in.

Harry sat back and enjoyed the scene. This was how it was supposed to be. The four of them, just sitting around laughing like normal kids. Even with all of the apprehension behind the friend's eyes, they could still sit there and make the most of things. Harry felt flooded with love. For a few seconds, all of the fear drained away as he admired his friends, his family. He loved Ron (though it made him squirm to admit it). He loved his hearty laugh, fierce pride, and soft spot for the underdog. Harry loved Hermione's brilliance, and how it shone in her eyes, smile, and voice. Harry turned his attention to Ginny. She was gazing back at him with fire in her eyes. He loved that fire. He loved Ginny more than he's ever loved anyone before. It made him feel powerful and powerless at the same time.

I found fountains of imagery that are passing   
through me like a knife  
From a group of friends that prefer to attack from the back  
I'm trying to grasp concepts of your dimensions  
While my universe is laced around your wrist

He gulped back a lump in his throat as he thought of leaving tomorrow morning. Would he ever get to come back? Would she be waiting? Harry realized everyone was looking at him and became embarrassed. Ginny stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Come on. I've got a surprise." She said. Harry followed her obediently to the outer edge of the pond toward a patch of trees. There was a blanket spread out with a simple picnic basket in the center. Harry smiled as Ginny sat down and patted a spot next to her. The garish picnic basket, old blanket, and charmed candles that floated four feet off the ground oozed cheese. Harry chuckled under his breath. "I know I know, I'm such a girl." Ginny said blushing.

In truth, Harry actually loved her little display. It made him feel normal, like he wasn't leaving tomorrow but having a quaint little picnic with his best girl. He mused that any minute now he would be giving her his varsity sweater. This caused another chuckle to come from Harry.

Ginny looked up from unpacking the food. She took a mental picture of the whimsical look in Harry's eyes, as it wouldn't be there much longer. He sat down beside her and pulled his legs up to his chest. "What's on the menu, Madam Ginevra?" he asked. "Well sir, 'tis just treacle tarts and pumpkin juice I'm afraid." She answered. But she knew Harry loved treacle tarts. They sat quietly eating their desserts. Harry was enjoying this metaphoric calm before the storm. He became resolute to make this evening perfect, cheese and all. Ginny was startled at the look that came across Harry's face.

I was hoping I could tell you this with two feet on the ground  
But I don't think I can talk, because I'm not very stable right now

He grabbed her and kissed her forcefully, knocking her back against the tree and spilling pumpkin juice in the process. Their breathing became heave as hands moved wildly to keep up with their beating hearts.

Harry was overcome with a maddening determination as he pulled Ginny's top off. He was determined to take in ever inch of her soft pale skin, to commit to memory every sound she made. He was shaking with this consuming feeling to posses her, as if doing this would melt away the rest of the world and leave just him and her on this blanket by the pond.

He stood there with her pressed against the tree, her upper body exposed. He ran his hands possessively over her sides allowing his fingers to feel every rib before resting his palms on her hips running his thumb over her navel. He brought his face down to kiss the tops of her breasts before moving his lips carefully over each nipple. Her whimpers and moans were music to him, eliciting guttural sounds from the back of his throat.

She began to pull off the thin ribbed black tank that covered Harry's sweating body. Ginny ran her fingers over the line of Harry's narrow jaw and moved her hands slowly over his chest. She reached down to feel him through his jeans and he threw his had back.

Harry scooped Ginny up and she wrapped her legs around him, kissing his neck and threading her hands through his messed black hair. He whispered, "I love you Gin," over and over in her ear as he laid her back against the blanket. He started kissing her ankles and moving up to lift her legs and kiss the backs of her knees. This caused Ginny to moan slightly. Harry was soon back on top of her, kissing her as they grinded into each other through their shorts.

Harry stopped and pulled his face away so he hovered over hers. He smoothed a stray lock of fire red hair way from her face and let his hand rest beside her cheek.

"Gin, this could be the last time I ever kiss you, feel you, the last time I could ever see you. I don't know if I can do this. What happens if I fail? If I don't make it?" He said, pain etched on his face.

"You're not going to fail, Harry. You will see me again. It's all in here. Everything you need." She placed a small pale hand over his chest.

"If I make it…" he started. "When you make it." Ginny broke in. "I'm going to fucking marry you. Steal you away, marry you, and have a load of irksome little children." He smirked. Ginny became so serious at this declaration. She wrapped her hands around his neck and whispered, "Well you better get a move on then." And kissed him with so much ferocity he almost lost concentration.

In this dream that I had...  
'You can't kill heroes'-that's what we said to them  
'You can't kill us'

Harry quickly pulled off her torn blue jean shorts and slid off the simple black thong covering the rest of her. He sat up next to her and ran a hand over her body, taking her all in. He moved to kiss a trail to the crux of her legs. He paused for a second and nearly jumped at the sight. She laughed.

"I trimmed it into a lightening bolt. I thought would could match." He laughed and kissed a bit around her navel, causing her to giggle. He said himself up between her legs and opened her up, taking another mental picture of the beautiful thing laid out before him, before running a finger softly over her folds. He felt her shudder. HE moved the fingers in her and began to kiss the inside of her thighs. She began to moan much louder. The moans turned into yells when he put her legs over his bare shoulders and buried his tongue within her. He relished in her taste, as he brought her to climax. He would never get used to having her breathlessly calling his name.

Harry moved to lie beside her and give his neck a bit of a rest. He closed his eyes but they shot back open as he felt warmth envelop his cock. Ginny had her mouth on him and was gazing up at him with her large brown eyes. That was all he could manage.

"Fuck Gin!"

He pulled her up, wrapped his arms around her, and carefully laid her head back against the blanket. He removed his bottoms the rest of the way and propped himself above her.

He slowly moved inside her. The feeling overwhelmed them both as they moaned. He moved slowly, he wanted this to last forever. Fluid motions and heaving breathing soon turned into frantic moaning.

"Harry?" Ginny said. "Mmh?" was all he could reply. "I want to try something." She said. He whimpered as she pulled herself off of him.

"I heard some of the girls talking about this…and I'm just curious." She blushed. Harry rubbed a hand over her cheek. "You're beautiful when you're shy." He smiled.

She kissed him and sat up on her knees. Then she glanced furtively at him and turned herself around. Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her neck, pressing himself into her behind. Harry moaned almost too loudly when she bent over putting her elbows on the blanket.

"Oh Fuck Ginny!" Harry marveled at her red hair, which fell to her sides, and the smooth skin of her arse beneath his hands. She nearly screamed when he moved into her, he feared he did scream. They became lost in each thrust and before long were coming simultaneously and loudly.

As they collapsed onto their outdoor bed, Harry noticed the stars were out. "Maybe we should…" Harry started. "Shhhh" Ginny said. She conjured another blanket and fell asleep against his head. He lay there and stroked her smooth hair until he drifted off as well.

As the dust clears the air, and we're still standing  
With smiles on both our faces  
We spit their faulty ammo to the ground  
and remind them once again  
With smiles on both our faces  
We spit their faulty ammo to the ground  
and remind them once again that you can't kill heroes

Ron and Hermione watched Harry and Ginny leave and were left in a slightly awkward silence. Ron couldn't help but stare at Hermione as she played with the pieces of grass between her fingers. She looked up and their eyes met.

"When are we leaving tomorrow?" She asked, fear present on her face. "Harry reckons 8 am. I am glad it isn't too early." Ron smirked; wanting nothing more than to take her in his arms and make all of that pain go away. He settled for an explanation of the mission. "Harry says we'll start at Godric's Hollow and then he want to go to profess…I mean Remus' house while we go to your parents. I hope you don't' mind…" he added quickly.

"Why would I mind? I would love for you to meet my parents. Considering how much I've spoken of you in the past few years, my mom will be anxious to meet you." She said, and he smiled and moved closer to her. "You looooooove me." He said teasingly. "Yes I do." She said seriously.

They moved together and he placed a hand on her face. He gazed intently into her eyes, as if he were trying to read her mind. He kissed her very softly on the lips, to which she responded with and fierce and passionate kiss. As the kiss intensified, Ron's hands began to travel up over her arms and back. He began to kiss her neck, to which she sighed slightly. He braved a hand and began to run it over her breast, and she pushed herself closer to him. He moved his hand underneath her top, holding his breath. His hand ran over her chest and she gasped and jumped back. He immediately began to mutter hurried apologies at her.

"I shouldn't have gone so far. I'm really sorry. I won't do that again." She sputtered, afraid to look into her eyes.

"It's not your fault, Ron. I just can't keep his eyes and his hands out of my head." She explained. Ron looked at her, bewildered. He knew they hurt her in there, but no one ever told him what went on. He was afraid of what he was catching on to.

"Only Molly and the Healers know what really happened. I think Ginny might too. Did anyone ever tell you?" She asked. Ron shook his head. "I guess the clinical term is that I was molested…" she started, and heard and sharp intake of breath to her side. "Remember when you found me? I had my clothes torn. Draco would come in a lot and he would…Oh god his hands were so cold. His eyes were so scary and his voice made me think he was going to kill me." Hermione couldn't go on. She began to sob.

Ron could begin to feel a dangerous cocktail of emotions brewing inside him. He was filled with rage (of course) and sadness for his love. But he also felt powerless. He didn't stop it. He couldn't help her. He couldn't make her safe. And now someone has touched her and tried to steal away such a big part of her. He was in so much pain he couldn't take it.

"Did He… umm." Ron asked, in barely a whisper. "No." Hermione answered, but didn't look up from her hands. "Everything else though."

Those last words tore through Ron. He didn't know what to do with all of this information. He wanted to scoop her up and tell her everything would be all right. He wanted to destroy everything within a ten-mile radius. He wanted to scream, to cry. He needed to do something. So he ran. He just began to run far away until he disappeared into the woods, to leave Hermione sobbing in the grass.

Hold on to me girl  
If you feel your grip getting loose  
just know that I'm right next to you  
Hold on to me girl  
If you feel your grip getting loose  
Just know that I won't let you down


	10. Lost in the mess of your hair

Luckily trees don't fight back, or Ron Weasley would be in trouble. He had just bounded in the forest outside of the Burrow, and kept running until he didn't even know where he was at; and then he let go. Kicking and snapping large branches, screaming at the top of his lungs, and cursing some unknown force became his coping mechanism. Ron had never been much for words, so he took all of his hurt, anger, and confusion through this primal path of destruction. His knuckles were completely covered in blood before he could stop.

When he finished his rampage, all of the thoughts he was fighting began to fill his mind and spill out over his eyes. "How could someone do that to her? Even on as twisted as Malfoy?" he thought. This spurred more hurt and confusion. Then his mind turned toward revenge. "I'm going to murder him! Chop his fucking little prick off and make him chock on it!" Finally, he was overcome with sadness. "She's hurt, and scared. What if she can never be touched again?" Just then Ron heard a rustling in the trees and drew his wand.

Harry was sleeping soundly, dreaming of all of the things he still wanted to do to Ginny when he heard footsteps, a choked sob, and then a gasp. He quickly grabbed for his wand when he noticed Ginny was already in position and casting 'Lumos' toward the direction of the noise. The soft light revealed a very distraught Hermione.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't know you guys were still out here. I'll just head up to bed." She stuttered through sobs.

"Don't be silly. Are you all right? What happed?" Ginny asked as she placed a comforting arm around Hermione's shaking shoulders.

"I would rather not…" She started.

"It's my brother." Ginny stated without the hint of question in her voice.

"Sort of…I was trying to explain to him." She stopped and looked over to Harry. "You guys don't know everything that happened to me in that basement." She explained.

"Oh my, Hermione! You told him! Blimey, this had to have gone bad." Ginny answered. Hermione looked at her quizzically." I caught on. I'm your best girlfriend. I just didn't want to push you to relive it. That must have taken some nerve to say to Ron. What happened?" Ginny asked.

"He got this awful look on his face then just ran off." She was flat out crying now.

Harry had no idea what was going on, but despite the fact that he was still shirtless, he offered a comforting hand on the back of Hermione's neck, and before he knew it, his chest was being soaked with her tears. Harry wasn't going to ask her about what happened, but she gave it up willingly, in the most Hermione-like voice she could muster.

"They almost raped me. He did everything but rape me. Sometimes I can still feel his slimy hands and see his cold eyes when I close mine. THIS IS WHAT FILHTY MUDBLOODS DESERVE!" She screamed the last part and started shaking with fear.

" I'm afraid Draco Malfoy will never get out of my head. Or worse that he'll come back to finish the job." She stated, too defeated to cry anymore. "Now Ron will never love me. How can he?"

Harry 's hands were involuntarily clenching as Hermione was speaking. Ginny began to cry too, which made Harry even angrier. When Hermione looked up and saw him, she looked panic stricken.

"You're looking at me just like he did!" She cried. This brought Harry back to the ground. HE brought his hands up to Hermione's face used him thumbs to brush the tears from her cheeks, and then kissed her softly on the forehead. He could still see the brightness in her eyes that he loved, even after all of this. He began to admire her even more.

"I'm going to go find Ron." Hermione shook her head vigorously, but Harry ignored it.

"I'll take care of her." Ginny answered. Harry walked toward the woods as Ginny walked Hermione up to the house.

Ron raised his bloodied wand hand toward the source of the noise.

"It's just me, mate." Harry said raising his hands in mock surrender.

"What do you want? Have you come to tell me I'm a bloody fucking prick…because I know that already." Ron said quietly.

"Just wanted to check up on you man. It's not safe to go off at night on your own, not these days." Harry stated calmly.

"Maybe I should have to face death eaters. Blimey Harry! She needed me and all I did was run. I just had all of these thoughts that I couldn't get out of my head." Ron exclaimed.

"I know what you mean. I thought my fists were going to be permanently clenched." Harry paused. "She doesn't think you will love her again."

"How can she say that? I love her more, because she kept that look in her eyes even after all of this. She's strong and I am weak. I'm going to ruin her. I love her too much to ruin her. I hope she knows I love her." Ron was barely above a low mumble now. "So she told you?" Ron asked, Harry nodded.

"Ginny is upstairs calming her down right now. I would scold you for hurting her, but I would have done the same thing." Harry said.

"How could someone just do that to my 'Mione. I feel like I have no way to fix it. I wasn't to take it all away from her." Ron cried, turning red and getting angry again.

"I know, but you have to understand that Hermione can take care of herself. We just have to be there for her. You can't let the mindset overtake you. You saw the way I reacted to Sirius. Revenge almost kept me from a really important person." Harry was pacing now and became dumbfounded.

A tear was falling from Ron's eye as he put his head in his hands. " I can't get the images of him on her, of the way I found her…" Ron stood up without another word and walked in the apparent direction of the house.

Hermione walked slowly up the stairs from Ginny's to Percy's room. Ginny had fallen asleep rather quickly after they had gotten in the house. Hermione chuckled silently to herself at the thought that it was obvious why Gin was so tired. The state of her and Harry when she came across them was rather funny in hindsight.

She took a seat at the window and began to look at the sky. She was contemplating their journey ahead. Godric's Hollow, Ron at her parents, and fragments of a soul…it was all so overwhelming. And to top that all off, she had this mist hanging over her head that she must overcome. She was willing the tears back into her eyes when she heard the door creak open.

She looked up to find Ron, red-eyed, leaf covered, and completely defeated. Her wide eyes made their way to his face, and the blue of them may have well been an ocean of tears now falling from her face. She took a deep breath and turned to face him He walked tentatively toward her, grabbed both of her hands and whispered 'Sorry' very simply to her. Then he looked at her, pleadingly. She said in a small voice "I'll be o.k."

"I'll always love you." He groaned, and dropped his knees and putting his head her lap, began to cry. "I'm scared." She nodded and ran her fingers over his knuckles.

"Accio wash basin." She whispered. She began to gingerly wash away the blood and bark on his hands.

The water was soothing to Ron. Her warm hands moving over his forearms were calming him. He raised his head and moved so the hand that had moved to his cheek was enjoying light kisses on the palm. He stood up and sat next to her on the bed.

"Oh 'Mione! I just can't imagine that anyone could hurt you like that. It's tearing me up inside." He said, not really looking at her.

"Imagine what it's doing to me, Ron. I cringe at intimate touches, even from you, and I love you! When Harry first went to hug me, I jumped back nearly a mile. I haven't even got much of a change to feel those feelings and now I'm scared of them." She began to cry for the millionth time that day.

"But this is me. I won't hurt you. I love you." Ron said quietly. He ran a single finger down the side of her face, down her neck, and over to her shoulder. She closed her eyes and felt goose bumps run up her. "That is how it's supposed to feel." She whispered, then became shocked that she actually said that out loud. He chuckled slightly at her reaction and chanced a full hand along her neck. His fingers traced the now faint white scars that lined her arms, and as he heard her sight he captured her in a very deep kiss. When Ron slid a strap of her camisole off of her shoulder and he felt her tense up considerably. He leaned back and looked at her apprehensively.

"Hermione look at me. I'm Ron. I've been your friend for years. I would never ask you or make you do anything you didn't want to do. I could care less if we never had sex…Okay, that's a lie. But I won't hold anything against you."

He brought a hand to her check and turned face toward he. He kept eye contact with her as he began to touch the exposed buts of skin at her waist. Her lip shook and her body tensed up, but she didn't move back, she just kept her eyes on his. Ron whispered "This is me, 'Mione, " before leaning back against the bed and kissing her very lightly. He let his hands run over her stomach and up her shirt. As he rolled up the lacy top, he gazed at her bruised ribs in the dimly caste light and tried very hard to suppress the anger inside of his chest. He bend down and kissed them and watched them protrude as her stomach caved in from a tensed gasp. He decided she'd had enough today and crawled up to lie next to her.

"When did you grow up so much, Ron?" she asked with a smile.

"These last few months have been shit. I guess shit makes you grow up fast." He chuckled.

"I spoke to soon." She said.

"Cheeky little witch." He mumbled. She rolled over on top of him and dug her knees into his side. "Do you want to say that again, Ronald?" He put his hands on her hips and tried to pull her off of him, but her giggling quickly subsided. He was about to wonder aloud if he hurt her when she bent down and forcefully kissed him. When she finally pulled away, she removed her shirt to reveal a simple white bra. He tucked a hair behind her ear and looked at her questioningly.

"I want him out of my head. I want it to go away." She explained before kissing him again.

Ron would have protested to this kind of justification, but her skin felt so soft against his that he was blind to all reason.

She sat up and began to tug at his shirt, so he pulled it off. She ran her slender fingers over the ridges on his chest and stomach, and he closed his eyes and let out a soft moan. She leaned forward and touched her head into the crook of his neck, catching her breath.

His arousal was starting to strain in his pants as he unclasped her bra. She slowly sat back up and took it off, feeling a chill of insecurity. Ron moved her next to him on the bed and threw one arm over her stomach.

He needed to catch his breath. Seeing her lying there staring up at him so exposed made him want to explode right there, and he couldn't do that. He wanted this to be perfect for her. So much was riding on it.

"Is something wrong, Ron?" she asked as she began to cover herself up.

"No, there's nothing wrong. You are just so beautiful, and I want this to be so perfect… It's just…"

"It doesn't need to be perfect, it just needs to be you." She smiled." When I was in that place… All I could think about was you. I kept you in my head when he…he…"

"Shh. You don't need to think about that right now." He intertwined his free hand with hers and kissed her again softly. She kissed back with a force that caused Ron to let out a groan in her mouth. She let out a soft gasp when his hands finally found her breast. The electricity running thought her was almost frightening to the prim and proper Hermione. Ron was creating an ache inside of her that made her want to pull him impossibly close and let him take her. These feelings made her feel alive. It was a release from all of the pain over the past few months. This is where she belonged. At the Burrow, with her friends, and in Ron's arms.

The feeling of his need for her made her feel powerful and wonderful, and with a burst of confidence, she unbuttoned his trousers and moved her hands inside his hideous orange boxers. She wasn't sure what exactly to do, so she just ran her hands over his shaft slowly.

"FUCK 'MIONE!"

Ron gasped and moaned, his face above her head. She kissed his exposed neck and began to move her hands faster. She took in the glorious sight of him there. She started where her hands were, staring at Ron's most secret part. She was surprised by the size and amused by the color, which was a shade of pink that seemed to match his ears when he was embarrassed. Her eyes traveled to his lean waist, and up to the lines of his ribs. She was surprised at how this he was considering all he ate. Despite his thinness, he had a good showing of muscle and broad shoulders. His long arms and big hands were still gently kneading her breast. His hands were soft and warm, and a little sweaty. The cold hard hands of Draco were shoved aside as Ron's sweet and shaky hands had moved to her stomach.

Her reverie reached his face, which sent a shudder through her. His hair (which reached his jaw line now) had fallen in front of his face. His cheeks were red, his eyes were closed, and his lips were slightly parted. He was breathing heavily, and moaning lightly.

The feeling of Hermione's long delicate fingers wrapped around his cock was enough to make him come right there. He had to concentrate very hard. He ran his hands along the top of her jeans, too afraid to go too quickly. When she began to remove his bottoms, he was encouraged. He sat up to remove his clothing.

He began to toy with the top of her jeans as he rested his nose in the nape of her neck. She took a shard intake of breath as she felt his hands creeping lower. Her mind was screaming a million things at once. Logic was telling her this was going too fast, but her heart was bursting at the new sensation of someone lovingly touching her. What was shocking to her was his hesitation was actually frustrating her. She couldn't fight the heat pooling between her legs. She felt like she was psychically trying to will his fingers further. But she was also plagued by fear and uncertainty in the back of her mind. " What if this hurts? What if I'm not doing it right? What if he thinks I'm ugly?" she thought. Fear, panic, love and desire swirled in her mind. She moaned almost uncontrollably from the back of her throat.

Ron heard her moan and was almost sent over the edge right there. When his long fingers did reach the edge of her knickers, he closed his eyes and groaned. "Merlin, Hermione!" and he stopped there and she opened her eyes.

"This feels so good 'Mione! If we keep going I don't know if I can stop." He said gently she rolled over so that he was facing her, causing he hands to readjust to her waist, one on each side. She looked up at his eyes and begins kissing various spots on his face, running her hands along his chest. She never lost eye contact with him, even as his eyes got wide. His breath began to quicken as her hands began to follow the trail of hair dipping below his belling button. Her trembling hands began to search and finally grasp his hardness. "Oh fuck!" he gasped as the closed his eyes and gripped her waist hard. Her desire was getting overwhelming at the knowledge that she could elicit these reactions from him.

His hips bucked toward her as her hand began to move and a steady whimper was coming from his slightly parted lips. She ran her thumb over those lips and he licked them softly. She moaned so loud she was surprised. He pulled her hands off of him and wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her so close and so tight that you couldn't fit a piece of parchment between them. He sighed impossibly long like someone was taking a large amount of brick off of his chest. He had his nose planted in her messy hair.

" 'Mine, I never want to be anywhere but here. I'm so glad to have you back. I never want you away from me again." Ron said to her hair.

"It may make it rather taxing to use the restroom, Ronald." Hermione replied, the bricks leaving her lungs as well. They both giggled lightly and became more relaxed.

Their kisses started out soft again, but quickly became hungry. Hermione was baffled at how quickly those inhibitions left her body. When Ron's hand moved to her center and began to search, she gasped and her gripped tightened.

"You O.K.?" Ron asked as he stopped his hand. She nodded and arched her hips toward his fingers, bringing a long moan from Ron's lips. As his fingers entered her for the first time, she moaned louder than she had control over. He took that as his cue, and his ministrations soon got her shuddering and clinging to him, whimpering his name. He moved his hand to her stomach and put his head in her neck.

"Bloody Hell!" He gasped between breaths. "That was fucking amazing!"

Hermione still had her eyes closed and after she caught her breath, she whispered, "I love you. We leave tomorrow and things will never be the same. I don't even know if we'll make it."

"We have to…after this there's too much to fight for." Ron replied.

He moved on top of her and kissed along her jaw line. "Tell me to stop if I hurt you, please." Ron said, and worried look on his face. "It's going to hurt no matter what, but I'll stop you if I need to." She answered. At this, Ron looked really reluctant, so she opened her legs so he nestled more snugly between her.

He ran the tip of his penis over he clitoris and she moaned loudly. His words became intelligible as he searched for her entry. When he found it, he eased himself in slowly and froze as he reached a barrier.

"Go, Ron." Hermione said gently.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said looking panicked.

"This will be better with a few more tries, but I need you to move right now." She said

He pushed into her and groaned loudly as he entered. She gasped and clenched her fists, a tear coming from her eyes. He stopped again, but she pushed her hips into him, pushing through the pain. He wadded up the sheets in his hands and began to move faster. After only a few minutes, he was calling out her name in between whimpers and she felt a twitch as he came inside of her. Though she didn't have the orgasm she had as he was fingering her, it was a wonderful feeling to give her wholly to Ron.

"Oh god you're bleeding! I don't want to be like everyone else. I don't want to be like Malfoy and hurt you for my fucking pleasure!" Ron said and jerked Hermione from her trance. She cast a quick cleaning charm, as he buried his head into his hands. This was going to take a while to get over for both of them, but she's glad he was feeling for her so deeply.

"It was lovely, and it won't hurt the next time, I promise. I love you, and I know you love me. I am not upset with you for hurting me. This may sound woolly, but it was the best hurt I've ever felt."

Ron looked up at her and seemed appeased. So she lay down on her side and invited him to lay behind her. He quickly fell asleep with a soft breathing on her neck. She felt warm and safe in this moment, though she knew it wouldn't last long.

Soon they would leave for the biggest fight of their lives. But now they could fight with filled hearts and steady minds.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! This is the end. I'll have another fic coming out soon in the Ron and Hermione category, so watch out for it. Sorry this took so long, I just don't have a lot of time and this is a long chapter.**


End file.
